


Jane and Mary

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: AU, Dark Comedy, F/F, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mary and Jane become best friends and polar opposite roommates which leads them into macabre misadventures.





	Jane and Mary

Jane the Killer saws a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"H-hi i'm Jane, w-what's yours" stuttered Jane

"Mary Vaughn"

But Mary gives her a pink dress which made Jane angry.

"Uh-oh, you didn't like pink." said Mary

Later, Jane took Mary to an old mansion.

"Come out don't be shy"

"Looks like we got ourselves a trespasser"

"Let's devour her soul!"

The other creepypastas laugh maniacally.

"We're just messing with you"

Mary hyperventilates.

Jane facepalmed.


End file.
